


Fairy Princess Renner

by marvelanddestiel



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelanddestiel/pseuds/marvelanddestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy does Scarlett's makeup for her after she injures her wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Princess Renner

“AAAAnd there. All done.”

Jeremy set the eye shadow palette down onto the vanity, moving out of the way so Scarlett could examine herself in the mirror. She lifted her casted hand up to her face, brushing her blonde locks from her eyes so she could get a better look. She turned around to face him and he gritted his teeth, spitting out,

“Do you hate it?”

She began to laugh, and pulled him in and kissed him firmly on the lips. After the kiss, he stepped back, stunned and flustered.

“I look _amazing_. How the hell did you learn to do this? You do this better than I do!” She exclaimed.

He grinned.

“Practice makes perfect, sweetheart. Besides, didn’t take much. Just enhanced the beauty you already have.” She grinned back at him.

“Thanks for this. I can’t believe I fucked up my wrist.” She groaned.

He smiled appreciatively at her.

“It used to be my job. I don’t mind doing it, especially not for you. But I’m gonna go get ready. I’ll see you on set in a bit.”

She nodded, and he kissed her on her forehead before exiting the trailer.

 

“Nice lip-gloss, Renner. Changing your part to Clarice instead of Clint?” Robert snickered, and Jeremy gave him a strange look.

“Fairy princess Renner.” Chris Evans joked, and he and Robert fist bumped.

Jeremy gave him a strange look as well, lifting a hand to his mouth and swiping at it. He looked down at his hand, to see sparkly pink lip-gloss on it. The rest of the male cast began to laugh and he rolled his eyes.

“Well, I kissed Scarlett so I don’t really give a damn what you all say.”

He smirked at all of their stunned faces, and stalked off, chuckling to himself the whole way.


End file.
